


Deals with the Devil TEMPORARY HIATUS

by Aurora_Dawn



Series: Forsaken in the light of Day [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Heavy Petting, Humiliation, Incubus Law, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Mild Blood, OOC, Oral Fixation, Premature Ejaculation, Shibari, Spanking, Toys, Zoro with long hair (again because i can't get enough of it), degredation, human Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Dawn/pseuds/Aurora_Dawn
Summary: Zoro is a regular human being who doesn't believe in the supernatural or the fairytale legends, unlike some of his friends. Zoro, who works as a model, meets the mysterious man Law and is immediately suspicious of him. Who knew he would be an Incubus that just can't get enough of him, especially at the new bar that opened up. The man is obviously interested in Zoro, but how can Law get him to reciprocate. He knows, just the way.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Forsaken in the light of Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931977
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. First time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Something to keep me occupied while I look for inspiration for Sanzo, and I can't get enough of Zoro with shoulder-length hair Also, Because I'm so good at directions (unlike someone we all know) I ended up making Zoro unable to get lost so, sorry. Anyways, enjoy!  
> ~~  
> Zoro invites some of his friends to a new bar that has opened up and he's in for a surprise. Enter Law, an Incubus, who works at this bar as a server. Doflamingo sends him the models way and Law instantly knows that he wants him.

Standing against the white backdrop and trying to avoid the finishing flashes of the cameras, Zoro let out a sigh as he stepped away what they had set up. "Good job today Zoro! The pictures came out really good!" Usopp, one of his best friends from high school, called out as he turned away to grab a bottle of chilled water. Zoro took the towel that was given to him by Usopp and toweled his shoulder-length green hair to rid it of sweat. "So where are you heading after this?" Zoro thought for a moment, pondering what his answer would be. "I'm probably going to that new bar that opened up with Nami and her girlfriend." He answers, turning to the long-nosed man who was putting away his camera. "Really?" Usopp looks over his shoulder to see Zoro give him a nod.

Nami, a girl they met in their third year of high school, is a ginger orange long-haired girl that once used to be a pitpocketer until she decided to grow up. Her girlfriend, Nefertari Vivi, is a lovely young girl with bright blue hair and a charming smile. It was a wonder to everyone else how Nami managed to get with a rich girl (and not for her money in this case). She fell head over heels in love with Vivi when they first met and the rest is just history. Zoro smiled at the thought, slightly jealous of her getting together with the beautiful woman. "Well you best get going then, I'm gonna leave with Chopper and head over to Luffy's," Usopp explained, slinging his satchel over a shoulder and walking out of the room with the other male. 

Zoro hummed in acknowledgment and waved goodbye when they went their separate ways. Zoro fished his phone out of the pocket of his black slacks and called Nami, pinning the phone between his shoulder as he took his keys to open the door to his car, a 2020 Audi R8 model. Its design was a sleek black with the insides leather with wood paneling. He starts up the car and waits for Nami to answer her phone, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. " _Hey what's up?_ " Finally, she answers. "Finally," Zoro jokes, putting his car into reverse to back out of his spot in front of the entrance of the modeling agency he works at. "I was wondering if you would want to take your girlfriend to that new bar that opened up." 

" _Oh, that new one? What was it called?_ " Nami asked, and before Zoro could give an answer, he heard a familiar voice in the background answer for him. " _That's right! It's the Twelve Flamingo pub! We should definitely go._ " Nami spoke excitedly, making Zoro chuckle as he drove down the street from his job. "I'm on my way to pick you two up, make sure you're ready," Zoro says, catching the faint hum that Nami let out before saying goodbye and hanging up his phone. He pockets his phone and makes a right turn, down the street full of beautiful mansions. He watched each one pass by with his one good eye until he catches the familiar house he was looking for. Zoro pulls up in front of the creme colored home and honked a few times, turning up the radio that played the latest music. 

Zoro glanced at his scarred over eye in the mirror before turning his gaze to the side to see the two girls he was waiting for. Nami and Vivi wore matching pink dresses, Vivi wearing cotton candy blue heels, and Nami black heels as they giggled and made their way to the car. Nami opened the passenger door and slid onto the black leather seat, Vivi climbing into the back and buckling herself in. "So how did the photo shoot go today?" Nami asked once Zoro had started driving. "It went good, Usopp was happy that we got Bepo enterprise to do a collab with us." Zoro chirped, feeling upbeat at the good photoshoot. Nami smiled, feeling the car slow to a stop at a red light. "I'm glad you're happy," Vivi giggled, smiling along with the other two.

A comfortable silence enveloped the car, aside from the music playing, as they drove to the mentioned bar. "So who runs this bar?" Nami asked suddenly, turning in her seat to look at her girlfriend. "A man named Doflamingo, he's supposedly renovated the place," Vivi answered, piquing Zoro's interest. "Doflamingo? What an odd name, isn't that the name of a Don Quixote family member?" Zoro asked, catching the horrified looks both girls sent him. "Don't say that Zoro! That's such bad luck!" Nami wailed, covering her face. Vivi coughed lightly into her fist and Zoro rolled his eyes. "You know I don't believe in that stuff." Nami just huffed. "It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, saying that family's name is like wanting for demons to come after you!" She frets, making Zoro snort as he pulled into the parking lot of the bar.

"Nami, please, you listen to Usopp too much." Zoro laughed, parking his car and turning it off with the turn of a key. He got out of the car, the two girls doing the same. Zoro locks the doors with a push of a button before pocketing the keys and making his way over to the garish looking entrance. "It's so... pink," Vivi observes, holding her girlfriend's hand as they followed after Zoro. He opens the door for the girls, a sweet jingle playing when the door opened. They stood in the doorway and looked around. "Jeez, it really lives up to the name," Zoro mumbled, taking in the very pink sight of the bar. Booths, tables, and even the bar itself were colored light pink, a flamingo standing on one leg on each visible table.

The chairs are a plush velvet purple, the stools made of fine and glossy wood with a fluffy pillow atop where you sit. Nami raised a brow at the rather tropical pink looking bar. "I wasn't expecting this," Zoro said, looking pointedly at the other two. Before either of the girls could say anything, a deep voice interrupted them. "Welcome, welcome!" Came the jubilant voice, scaring the three. A very, very tall man with short blond hair and oddly shaped glasses leaned over them, a big smile on his face. Zoro jerked back, startled before he quickly regained his composer. "Ah, you must be Mr. Roronoa Zoro! I've seen you quite a bit in the magazines, but I must say, you look even more exquisite in person." The tall male leaned down, still smiling even as he complements him. 

"T-thank you..." Zoro says, blinking owlishly at the man who happened to be leering at him. The two girls casts worried glances at each other. "Come, find a place to sit and I'll send a server your way." He turned to let the trio through, that creepy smile still on his lips. He wore an open white dress shirt, black slacks, and pointed dress shoes with a feathery pink coat adorned on his wide shoulders. They nod and sit at the nearest booth, their bodies sinking into the plush seatings. "That mans kinda creepy," Vivi shudders, whispering to the other two who tried not to stare at the retreating male. The bar was full of people and yet the man towered over everyone. "Is he even human?" Nami asks, making Zoro snort.

"What? Are you afraid that he's a _Demon_?" Zoro jeered, snickering at the orange-haired woman. She sputters, her girlfriend stopping her from reaching over to punch him in the face. Vivi shakes her head at the two's antics. "Quit it you two," She sighs, picking up the menu that showed all the available drinks the bar has to offer. "Ooh, they even sell daiquiri's!" Nami squeals, leaning onto Vivi to peer at the menu. Zoro takes the other one and looks through it as a server comes up to take their orders. "Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, can I get your orders?" The server asked, making them all peer at him from above their menu's. The server had short spiked black hair and tanned skin. His piercing yellow eyes caught Zoro off guard.

Nami raised a finger, catching the attention of the man. "I would like one Spearmint Rush," She turns to Vivi, "What would you like?" Vivi hummed before giving an answer. "I would like one Honey Sling and a shot of Chili Bear, please." The man nodded and scribbled down their orders before turning to the green-haired male. "And what would you like?" He all but purrs, his voice deep and smooth. Zoro blinked and peered at the menu, running his one good eye over the wide selection of alcoholic beverages. "I would like Tropic Sake and the Dire Kisses, please," Zoro answered, watching the servers tattooed fingers write down his order. _Death?_ He thought silently, turning to the two girls once the man left.

"Did you see his tattoos? Who gets Death tattooed on their fingers?" Nami asked, waiting until the man was out of earshot before speaking. Vivi and Zoro shrug, who knows nowadays? "Since when did you care?" Vivi asked, snickering when Nami made a face. Zoro watched the couple chat together as he looked around the bar, brows slightly furrowed. _What's with that man? Something's up with him._ He narrowed his eye onto the bar where he can see their server talking to a tall man with blonde hair, kind of like the man earlier except he had makeup plastered on his face and worked the bar. "Zoro?" Nami called, waving her hand in front of his face. "You alright?" She asks once she has his attention. "Yeah, just suspicious..." Zoro responds. "Suspicious of what?" Vivi asked, her face twisting into confusion. 

"Our server, something's different about him." Zoro divulged, eyeing the said man as he made his way over to their booth. "Here we are," He starts, setting out their drinks. "One Spearmint Rush for you," He hands Nami the whitish-blue alcohol that was filled to the brim with small ice pellets, a leaf of mint on top, and a thin black straw pushed between the ice. "Here's one Honey Sling and your shot of Chili Bear," He hands Vivi a honey yellow glass that had white foam covering the beverage, a shot glass filled to the brim with red spicy smelling alcohol. He turns to Zoro with a devious smile. "And here is your Tropic Sake with your Dire Kisses." He set down a glistening red sakazuki cup filled with cherry colored sake and two pink colored shot glasses with a lime pinned between them. 

"Enjoy," He purrs, turning away and going to other tables. Nami let out a loud snort, making Zoro flinch. "He is so flirting with you," Nami points out, taking the black straw between her lips and taking a tentative sip of her drink. Zoro felt his cheeks pinken and he hastily picked up the sakazuki cup to drink the sake. Vivi chuckled at his embarrassment and took a sip of her own drink as well. Zoro gave a delighted hum, finishing the last drop of his sake and slamming the cup down with a satisfied grin. "Man! That was some good sake." He smiled, licking his lips. Nami smiled as she continued to drink her beverage, that glass nearing half full now. "The drinks here are really good!" Vivi chirped, enthusiastically drinking from her glass. 

Zoro picked up the two shots and slammed them back-to-back before taking the lime and draining the juices. Nami watched as Zoro gave a full-body shudder before coughing a few times, her snickering lightly. "Damn," Zoro coughed, rolling back the sleeve of his dress shirt and rubbing his mouth. "Those are really strong." Vivi smiled and took her shot, slamming it down, and fanning herself. "Oh my, that's spicier than I thought." She huffed as she sticks her tongue out, fanning it lightly. Zoro shared a laugh with Nami as Vivi hastily grabbed her Honey sling and took long sips. Zoro looked down at his empty cups before looking at the other girls, "You guys want anything else?" He asks. "Yeah, I'll have a Blue Blizzard, Vivi can have Vanilla White Wine and what about you?" Nami points at the drinks she mentions, looking at Zoro as he leaned over the table slightly. 

"I'll have a Cherry Blossom Knight." He answered, pointing at the name of the drink. Nami nodded, waving over the server they had from earlier. The man took their now empty glasses, quickly retreating before coming back with a note pad. "What'll it be?" He asks sweetly, turning to Zoro. "I'll have a Cherry Blossom Knight, she'll have a Blue Blizzard and she'll have a Vanilla White Wine," Zoro explains, pointing to the two girls who watched. "Good choices, I'll be back with your drinks shortly." The server gave a sultry smile before leaving once more. Zoro blinked at the retreating male before heaving a sigh. "Yikes Zoro," Vivi giggles, now looking a little tipsy with her pink cheeks. "He must have it bad for you if he's treating you like that." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Everywhere I go people do that, it's nothing new." Zoro reminds, shaking his head lightly. Nami shook her head as she hooked an arm around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck softly. The man came back and handed out their drinks. "Here is your Blue Blizzard," He gave the blue fizzy drink topped with vanilla icecream to Nami who took it with a smile and immediately started to drink it. "Here is your Vanilla White Wine," He gave the wine glass to a tipsy Vivi, who took it gracefully and nursed with a hum. "And here is your Cherry Blossom Knight, would you like me to get some water for your friend?" The server motioned to Vivi, who was ignoring them in favor of her lover. 

"Yes, please." Zoro nods, taking his pink drink from the male. He nods and leaves to fetch them a glass of water for the blue-haired woman. Zoro looked into the glass he was given and notice the sakura petals that floated inside the drink. He takes a sip gingerly, a petal sticking to his lips as he pulls the glass away. "Wow, that man certainly is lavishing you up, I mean, the other people who ordered the same drink didn't get petals in them," Nami observed, mixing the ice cream into the carbonated alcohol. Zoro muttered a few things under his breath and took another sip, savoring the light flowery flavor. The tattooed male came back with a glass of water and set it in front of Vivi before leaving for the last time.

"Ne, Zoro?" Nami asked, taking a sip from her drink. Zoro made a noise of acknowledgment, setting down his cup. "What's with that guy? He seems super interested in you, more so than how everyone usually is." She observes, taking the barely full glass from her girlfriend and forcing her to drink the water. "How so?" Zoro asks, chewing lightly on the petals before swallowing them with a mouthful of his drink. "I mean, he's literally pampering you with pretty drinks, and he most definitely trying to flirt with you, so..." She trails off, taking another sip of her Blue Blizzard. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Maybe he's trying to get in your pants?" She gave a smile and a mirthful laugh when Zoro inhaled his own drink out of surprise. He turned away and coughed, hacking up a few petals as his face turned bright red. "N-Nami!" He squeaks, coughing into his hand. "Are you serious right now?!" He snapped, coughing a few more times.

"I mean hey," She snorts, pointing at him as she drained the rest of her drink. "It could be a possibility, you never know." She set hers and Vivi's glass in the center of her booth, helping Vivi nurse her glass of water. "Whatever, just go get the tab so we can pay and leave," Zoro grumbled, trying to hide his still red face from onlooking patrons. Nami rolled her eyes and slid out of the booth, going over to the bartender that was cleaning glasses and asked for the tab. "So did you enjoy our drinks?" A familiar sultry voice asked, making Zoro jump nearly a foot in the air. Zoro looked over his right shoulder to see the server bent at the waist. "I-uh..." Zoro was at a loss for words. The man's bright yellow eyes had bags under his eyes, but they weren't severe like he thought they would be. He has a goatee on his chin and a smile, both ears had two gold piercings. His white dress shirt hung open where he was bending to show a giant heart tattoo over his chest and part of his stomach.

Zoro felt his stomach flutter and he cleared his throat. "I did, you have very good drinks here," Zoro said, shifting in his seat when he felt a warm hand ghost over his. "I'm glad you enjoyed our drinks, it'd be a shame if you didn't." He rasps, pushing himself closer to the small male in the booth. Vivi, who was dozing slightly, watched with interest. Zoro swallowed when the man nipped at his ear, taking one of his tattooed hands to tuck loose strands of silk green hair behind his ear. "U-Uhm... Sir...?" He felt like dying, stuttering like that. But he couldn't help it and he can't figure out why. "Call me Law, hm?" Law whispered in his ear, his smile widening when the man shuddered. He glanced over to the bar to see the orange-haired woman waiting for her tab with a slightly annoyed look. 

Law pulled away, watching with keen eyes when Zoro blinked before coughing into his hand with feigned ignorance. He smirked at the flustered male, loving the way the tips of his ears turned red. Law reached around his shoulder to play with his earring on his left ear, pulling the fine dressed man flush against his side. "You're very pretty you know, Zoro-ya." He lilts he voices when he says the others name, brushing his lips against Zoro's jaw lightly. Vivi's cheeks were red as she watched the scene play out before her, both men clearly forgetting she was there. Zoro looked down in his lap, trying to ignore Law's advances. His deft fingers pressed against Zoro's jugular lightly, his pulse spiking out of nervousness. 

Law licked his lips, biting his pointed canines into his bottom lip at the delicious reaction the younger gave. Zoro looked up to see Nami coming back with their tab, hastily pushing Law away and throwing on a cold, indifferent mask. "I finally paid, let's get going." Nami waved the paper in her hand, helping her girlfriend from the booth and heading outside, telling Zoro they'll be at the car waiting for him. Law watched the two girls leave before turning to Zoro with a devious smile. "I do hope you'll come again," He coos, watching Zoro's single emerald green eye widen as his cheeks pinkened once again. "What the hell do you want?" He growls at the older, narrowing his eyes. Law's eyes narrowed in turn and he leaned in very close, his breath ghosting across the smaller males neck. "What do I want?" he parrots, noticing how Zoro gripped his own slacks in a death grip. " _You._ " Law purrs, his once normal-looking nails lengthening out into black daggers and grazing his clavicle, barely enough to draw blood.

Zoro took a sharp inhale, frozen. Law pulled away with a half-lidded look, his pupils now cat-like slits instead of the usual roundness like... _Humans._ _He's not Human!_ Zoro began to panic, there's no way this is real! Demons don't exist! No way, there's no way they're real! Zoro stared at the man, most patrons not looking or just not caring at all. Zoro watched with horror as Law parts his lips to wet them, exposing sharp deadly fangs that glistened in the pinked bar. "I'll let you go for now, but the next time we meet, I won't let you get away so easily." He promised, pulling Zoro up from his seat and into his waiting arms. Zoro stared up at the man with a wide eye, cheeks now very red. Law leads him to the entrance and opens it for him, the hand on his lower back pushing him forward. 

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Zoro-ya." Law grins when the man fled to his car where the girls were waiting, sharing passionate kisses. Zoro unlocked the car door and slid into the driver's seat, turning it on and motioning for the girls to get in the car quickly before he hastily pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road. "Zoro what's wrong?" Nami asked, noticing the white-knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel as he drove. "Don't ever bring me back to that bar again." He grinds out, trying with all his might to burst into flames. "Why? What happened?" She question, turning to her girlfriend who was red in the face. Zoro shot her a glare through the mirror and Vivi snapped her mouth shut. 

"That server was really weird, I don't want to see him again." Zoro practically spits, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he turns onto their road. A terse silence filled between them as Zoro drove to their shared home, Nami eyeing him wearily with chocolate browns eyes. He finally pulled up to their house and unlocked the door for them, bidding them goodbye and goodnight before heading home himself. His home, which was a lovely penthouse, was not very far from his job so he got there with relative ease when people weren't trying to stop him from working. Zoro finally made it home and quickly rushed into his house, grabbing a few clean clothes to take a shower. He scrubbed his skin until it was pink, fretting over what had happened at the bar.

_There's no way any of this is real, Demons are just myths!_ Zoro thought, frowning deeply at himself in the mirror. He washed his face after drying his hair and getting dressed, making sure everything was locked before heading off to bed. 

The next day was absolutely awful.

Zoro woke with a groan, mouth as dry as the Alabasta Desert, and his hair an absolute rats nest when he got up to relieve himself in the bathroom. Usopp had sent him a text to meet in the usual room, said he'd be waiting for him with everything all set up by the time he arrived. Zoro brushed his hair and pulled it into a low ponytail before brushing his teeth and getting dressed for the day. Suddenly, while he was in the middle of pulling on a tight fit v-neck shirt, his phone began ringing. It's Usopp calling. Why was he calling when he just sent a text? Zoro picked up his phone and answered.

" _Hey, Zoro! I just wanted to let you know that Bepo enterprise has just sent clothing for you to model in today, so we'll be doing that today instead of what we had originally planned._ " Usopp explains, his voice jubilant and bubble. Zoro made a noise and asked a few questions before hanging up and putting something his stomach before leaving for the agency. He drove to work, bopping his head to the music that played on the radio before he pulled into his usual parking spot and turned off his car. He made his inside and to the room where Usopp would be waiting for him. Zoro pushed open the door and was greeted by Usopp and the mess he yet to clean up. "Hey, you're on time! The clothing's on the table, I just need to fix the tripod and we'll be ready to go." Usopp motioned to the table littered with clothes.

Usopp murmured a few things to himself as Zoro got changed, setting up everything and turning on lights, turning a few off before he was proud of what he had finished. "You're in a good mood," Zoro mused, pulling on the long coat with a high collar and zippering up all the way to the top. "Yup!" The nineteen-year-old chirps, a big smile on his face. Zoro gave a small smile back and finished putting on the assorted clothing. "Why's that?" Zoro asked, adjusting the black loafers before stepping in front of the camera. "We successfully made a world-famous Collab with Bepo Enterprise! I'm inviting all the others out to that new bar you mentioned to celebrate." Zoro's stomach sunk at the mention of that stupid bar.

"Oh," Zoro grunts, making a face. "Really?" Usopp nods. Just his rotten luck, he was going back to the place he most certainly did not want to go back to. There is no way in hell he's going to tell Nami or Usopp for that matter, just what exactly he encountered the other night. "Ne, I heard the man who opened up that pub is a guy named Doflamingo, He's bad news y'know," Usopp said, motioning a hand for Zoro to start posing. "Really?" Zoro hummed, thinking of the monstrously tall blond. "Yup, they say he's a descendent of the Don Quixote family." Usopp shuddered as his face paled. "Oh please." Zoro groaned. "Come on, Zoro! You know about the legend just as well as I do!" Usopp was talking about how the Don Quixote's are _supposedly_ demons that once ran amidst the chaos years ago. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Demons are not real." Zoro sighs, noticing the half-hearted glare he was given. "That's what you think anyway, you never know in the world we live in!" He speculates, snapping a few more photos before stopping to look through them. "It's the equivalent of saying Chopper is a Tanuki." Zoro snorts as he thought of their Reindeer themed friend who aspires to become a doctor. "He is a reindeer, sir!" Usopp snapped, laughing a bit. "Whatever, but why the _Twelve Flamingo Pub_?" Zoro asks, coming over to look through the photo's the younger had taken. "Nami wouldn't shut up about their drinks, you know how she is." He groans, going over to the laptop he had tucked off to the side. Zoro nods and leans against the wall, frowning deeply.

_So much for not going back._


	2. Going back for Seconds and Thirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is dragged back to the Twelve Flamingo Pub much to his dismay, where Law makes it very clear this time he won't be leaving without putting up a fight. Nami and her girlfriend are at first entertained at the idea of Zoro being shy until they're told it's much more than that. Law's a demon! That means that demons are in fact real and they're in a bar that's being run by one. Zoro finally lets go of the idea of Demons not being real!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are so, so many things I have forgotten to tag, especially Zoro and Law being the most OOC out of all the characters that will be mentioned. Please forgive me, I'll get around to correcting that mistake soon. Also, in the first half, Zoro's outfit is based on Law's outfit in Punk Hazard because that outfit would look good on Zoro, to be honest.

Usopp stared at Zoro with an incredulous look, his eyes wide as he gripped the camera tightly. "That's why you don't want to go? because of one of the servers?" Usopp held back a loud snort when Zoro shot a dirty look at him, angrily tugging on the fuzzy white cap with black spots. "You don't get Usopp, that guy rubs me the wrong way, seriously." Zoro groans, fanning himself in the hot outfit he wore. Usopp hastily uploaded the pictures they have taken that day and starts throwing them into random folders, "Oh please," The younger rolls his eyes, closing his laptop after shutting it down and began putting his things away. "Anyway, Nami, her girlfriend, Robin, Franky, Luffy, and Chopper will be the only ones coming."

Zoro quirked a brow. "What about Ero-Cook?" Zoro asks, not bothering to change if he was going to go somewhere after this. "He's stuck watching the restaurant tonight and he's having problems with the fam again," Usopp explains, putting his things into his satchel. "Of course, something always wrong that fucked up family of his," Zoro grumbled, silently thanking the stars he didn't have to deal with Sanji. Usopp shrugs and turns to the older, "Well consider it be a crowd, so maybe that guy won't bother you so much?" It ends in a question, so maybe Usopp is right. "Maybe." Zoro tried to sympathize with himself. The other elbowed Zoro and smiled, which calmed his frayed nerves somewhat. "Robin and you are gonna be the ones driving, so try not to get plastered okay?" Usopp pats him on the shoulder.

"I know, I know." Zoro gave a dismissive wave, pocketing both his hands into the long coat and leaving the room with Usopp. "Good, now take me home, Chopper's at the hospital right now." Usopp trailed after the silently brooding male, Zoro grumbling to himself as he pulled out the keys to his car. As they made their way to Zoro's car, Usopp rambled on about what they'll be doing for the rest of the week and such. Once they're situated in the car, Zoro starts up the car and pulls off the cap, setting down on the console and pulling out of the parking lot. "Oh, that's right! Next week Grand Line University wants to be sponsored by us, so they'll need us over there next week for one of their games." The nineteen-year-old suddenly pipped up, making Zoro sigh.

"What about Whitebeard Inc.? I thought we were going to be working with them next week?" Zoro questioned, turning left and onto a new road. "Whitebeard moved the schedule to the week after because Ace is visiting Luffy next week, so we can fit Grand Line University." Usopp articulates with a triumphant smile. Zoro just scratched the back of his head, his ponytail coming loose. "Okay, we're here. Hurry up and get changed so we can go get Chopper and Luffy." Zoro said as he pulled up in front of an apartment styled studio. "Yeah, yeah, sit tight I'll be back in a few." Usopp grunts and get out of the car, rushing inside. Zoro took out his phone to call Chopper and send a few texts to Luffy before pocketing his phone and tapping the steering wheel as he waits for Usopp.

Usopp hops back into the car wearing a regular white tee with some slacks and a weatherworn pair of dress shoes. "I'm all ready! Now, who are we getting first?" He asks, buckling himself in as Zoro began driving once more. "Luffy since's he's literally the next street over." Zoro drawled as he takes another left turn. They pulled up to a rather normal looking home, their friend Luffy waiting outside while roughhousing with his other older brother, Sabo. Luffy finally made it over to Zoro's car and climbed into the back, waving his brother goodbye. Luffy wore nearly the same thing as Usopp but instead, he wore a red button-up and his signature Strawhat. Usopp and Luffy chatted as Zoro makes his way to the Red Line Hospital where their seventeen-year-old friend Chopper works.

"Are you gonna drop Chopper off to get changed or naw?" Luffy asked, reaching around the seat in front of him to tug on Usopp's long nose. Usopp let out an indignant yelp and smacked Luffy's hand away, and Zoro nods while sighing lightly. The sun was slowly reaching the horizon when the finally made it to the hospital. "Why does he have to work so far from the center of the cityyyy??" Luffy whines, dragging out the 'y' when they pulled up in front of the Red Line Hospital. Standing there outside in a white coat with a familiar blue and pink helmet-like beanie, was their friend Chopper, a pair of stylized antlers sticking out of his hat. Usopp rolled down the window and called out to Chopper, who rushed over and got into the car.

"So what's the bar like?" Usopp asks, both him and Zoro tuning out Chopper's and Luffy's conversation for their own. "It's pink. Very pink. The owner's kinda creepy but don't worry about him too much, he doesn't stick around to bother us." Zoro answered, driving back to the center of the city where the others were certainly waiting for them. "Really? Do they sell non-alcoholic beverages?" He questions, motioning to the two younger ones in the back. "Yeah, so don't worry about them." Zoro sighed, the two of them falling into silence as they drove to the bar. Once the reached the bar, they pulled up and parked right next to a silver 2020 Mercedes-Benz C-class car. They got out and peaked into the other car to see the other four waiting for them. 

They also got out of their cars. "Zoro bro! Good to see you again!" A very enthusiastic Franky whooped, clapping a very large hand on his back as he was slipping on the fuzzy hat from earlier. Zoro stumbled forward and shot a glare at the taller male. Robin smiled, combing her fingers through her long black wavy tresses. After they all said their greetings, they made their way inside. Zoro made a beeline for one of the booths, hoping the hat he wore would hide his face as the others slid into the booth with him. They were chatting enthusiastically as they looked through drinks together. "Okay," Nami said, clearing her throat to grab everyone's attention. "Do you all know what you want?" Everyone nods in unison and each one tells her what they want.

"Okay, so for Zoro, it's two cups of Tropic Sake with a Cherry Six. For Franky, it's a Melon Riddle. For Usopp, it's one Innocent Teaser with one shot of Hazelnut Striker. For Chopper, it's a Vanilla bean Blitz, don't worry it's non-alcoholic." She quickly clarifies before continuing. "For Luffy, it's Sugary Rumble, which is also non-alcoholic. For Robin, it's one Snowball Slingshot with a shot of Lime Pop. And for Vivi, it's a Rainbow Sherry." Nami finishes recounting, making sure she has everyone's drink right before waving down a server. Of course, much to Zoro dismay, it was the same server from the day before. "Welcome back, I'll be your server for the night." Law greets, smiling at everyone and inwardly snickering when he noticed Zoro trying to hide his face with the cap he wore.

Zoro, who was trying to sit in the middle of everyone, ended up being shoved all the way out the end. Nami relayed all their drinks to Law, who quickly wrote them down and left to go get their drinks at the bar. "Wow," Usopp snorts, looking around. "You weren't kidding when you said it was pink." Everyone hummed in agreement before bursting into laughter. Law came back moments later with their drinks set out on a tray and began giving them out. "A Rainbow Sherry for you," He hands the very colorful cocktail to Vivi, two black thin straws shoved between the nearly overfilled glass. "Here is your Snowball Slingshot with your shot of Lime Pop," Law set down the short cup filled with vodka and set a pair of sticks on top before setting down a shot glass filled to the brim with white coconut rum. He gently pushed it to Robin before sliding the other shot glass filled with bright green liquid.

"Here is your Sugary Rumble," He slides the sugary concoction to Luffy, who greedily snatches it and takes a few sips. "A Vanilla bean Blitz for you," He gently hands the smaller seventeen-year-old the glass full of the slushie-like drink. Law turned to Usopp and Franky with their drink. "Here is your Innocent Teaser with a shot of Hazelnut striker, for you, your Melon Riddle," He sets down the purple iridescent liquid and a shot glass with brown liquid with a light white froth covering the top, along with a three-layered drink that looked like a watermelon. "And for you," Law purrs, setting down Zoro's drink gently in front of him. "Here are your two cups of Tropic Sake and a glass of Cherry Six." The first drink was, of course, served in the glistening red sakazuki cups, and the Cherry Six was served in a normal-looking glass filled with ice and red liquid, Zoro could barely see the six cherries floating around inside.

Zoro thanked Law with a tight-lipped frown and waited for him to leave before releasing all the tension in his shoulders. "Jeez," Nami sighs, shaking her head. "Why don't you like him? He seems nice enough." Usopp says, cutting off Nami. Zoro shot her a glare and downed the first sakazuki cup of the red-colored drink and slamming onto the table with a grunt. Franky raised an eyebrow while Robin stared at her drink with fascination. Luffy and Chopper were busy chatting up stories, Usopp telling tales to Franky, Nami occupied with her girlfriend. "Uh..." Zoro starts, staring at Robin. "I know," She quickly says, smiling. "It's fascinating don't you think?" Robin lilts, slamming her hands onto the table to knock the shot glass into the glass it was suspended over, which startled everyone into a pause. 

Zoro gave a light chuckle, which prompted everyone to laugh too. They all took their glasses and raised them, a smile on all their lips. "Cheers!" They shout, clinking their glasses together before they all take sips at the same time. "Man!" Luffy smiles, licking his lips. "The drinks here are really good!" Chopper smiles at the statement and continued to nurse his own drink. Zoro downed the second sakazuki cup and let out a sigh, taking off his cap once more and set it on his lap. "Damn Zoro bro, you chose a good place to get drinks!" Franky sighs, taking another long sip from his drink. Zoro smiled and took a sip of the Cherry Six, letting out a delighted sigh at the smooth and strong taste. "So Zoro-san," Robin starts, setting down her glass. "I heard that our server has been flirting with you." Zoro turned away from Robin as he took a very long sip from his drink, pretending not to notice her stare.

"Aw, he's all shy," Vivi cooed, giggling as she leans against Nami. "He's good looking, I won't lie about that," Nami said, smiling when Zoro sucked on a cherry without pulling the glass away from his lips. "Shuddup, I don't want to talk about this." Zoro grunts, eating the cherry before looking for another one in his drink. Nami and Robin shared a laugh. Law, who has been sitting at the bar talking to the bartender turned to look over his shoulder at Zoro. "He's a good catch isn't he?" Law smiles, turning to the taller male. "Right Cora-san?" Law cooed, laughing when the older demon jerked at the nickname. "He's not bad looking, but be careful, his friends are superstitious," Corazon warned, polishing a glass before putting it away. 

"Oh I know, but it's only him I want." Law purrs, shuddering at the thought of all the things he would do to Zoro once he got his hands on him. "I know, you don't have to remind me." Corazon groaned, taking another dirtied glass to clean. Law turned on the barstool he was sitting on to watch Zoro finish his drink, chatting with his friends. "He looks like he wants another drink," The blond urges, trying to get the younger away from him so he can clean in peace. Law got up with his notepad in hand and made his way over to the table. Zoro turned to him when he caught him moving out of the corner of his eye. "Would you like any other drinks?" Law asks, bending to Zoro's level with a smile dancing on his lips. Zoro cleared his throat before asking, "What're your specials for the night?" Law had to momentarily wrack his brain and figure out what day it was. 

"Ah, since today is Thursday, the specials are Twisting Duke, Western Seven, Blue Breeze, Pear Blitz, Apple Vodka, Spring Sunset, and Caramel Lover." Law relayed, sighing inwardly. "I'll have a Spring Sunset," Zoro said and Law nods. "A good choice, I'll be back with your drink in a moment." Law gives a light smirk before retreating back to the bar. "One Spring Sunset," Law called to Corazon. He reaches under the bar for a nice and clean glass before sliding it to the male who quickly made the sunset-colored drink. He dropped a few edible flowers into the drink before shoving a straw into it and hand it to Law. Law takes the glass and goes back over to the rambunctious table. "Here is your drink," Law said, setting down Zoro's drink and taking his empty glasses. 

Zoro looked down at the obviously pampered drink and blushed slightly, mumbling a thank you and taking a sip of his drink. "I'm glad you're all enjoying your time here." Law hums, noticing all the other smiles that were directed towards him at his hospitality. Zoro cleared his throat and Law chuckled, leaning down to Zoro and ignoring the others. "I'm glad you're enjoying the drinks, Zoro-ya." Zoro tensed his shoulders and looked away, looking at his friends for help who either ignored his plea for help or looked on with interest. Law took his chin gently into his hand and tilted it to face towards him, a sultry smile on Laws lips made Zoro flush. He was responding perfectly to his seduction. Just what he wanted. 

Zoro pulled away and smacked away the older's hand, taking the cap and shoving on Laws head to hide his face. Law blinked at the sudden action before laughing, "Thank you for the gift." He chortled and stood straight. Zoro huffed and continued to drink his beverage. He left without another word. "Damn Zoro bro, playing hard to get?" Franky joked, bursting into laughter when Zoro choked on his drink for the second time that night. "Shut up!" He snaps, growling under his breath. "You don't understand, and you'd probably laugh if I told you anyway." He mutters the last part under his breath. "That's not true," Robin spoke up, tilting her head to the side a little. Zoro heaved a sigh and leaned forward, making everyone else lean in too.

"I know I said I don't believe in this stuff but..." Zoro bit his lip and looked off to the side, suddenly flustered. 

"I think he's a demon." 

Usopp covered his mouth to muffle a horrified squeak, Nami, and Vivi clinging to each other as they sputter nonsense. "Now that is a problem!" Franky said, sitting back into the plush of the booth. "I knew it!" Nami cried, covering her face. "There's just no way someone could be as tall as the owner and bartender!" Vivi squeaked, hiding her face in her arms. Robin chuckled as Luffy and Chopper shrugged, going back to chatting. "Not SUPER at all, dude! What're you going to do about this?" The light blue-haired male asks, brows furrowed. "I don't know!" Zoro grunts as finished the rest of his drink and pushing it away. "Oh dear," Robin mused, looking thoroughly amused. Zoro got up, saying he'd pay for the tab and they can go wait outside for him. Usopp gave him a worried look before leaving with the others.

Zoro stiffly walks over to the bar and asked the bartender, who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, for his tab so he could pay. "Aw, you're leaving so soon?" A voice called, making him jerk and sweat profusely. Law slides up next to him, sitting down on one of the stools. His appearance was like yesterday, his nails black daggers and pupils cat-like, but there was something else too. _A pair of horns and-and a tail?!_ Zoro wanted to keel over and just die in that one moment. The whip-like tail with the heart-shaped tip curled around his ankle and slid underneath his pants, leaving a trail of hotness in its wake. "That's too bad, I was hoping to play with you a little." Law purrs, taking one of Zoro's wrists and pulling him to sit down next to him.

Zoro tried to break his grip but felt too weak to do so. "Don't play with him too long, his friends are waiting for him." The bartender said, turning away to light a cigarette before going back to cleaning. Law rolled his eyes and pulled the younger closer, smiling when the other squirmed to get away. "Don't think I'll let you go so easily." He hums, running his tongue on the outer shell of his ear as he pulled the hair tie from Zoro's silky tresses. Zoro felt a hot shudder tear through him as Law buried his clawed fingers into his hair, tugging gently to tilt his head and expose his covered neck. "What a tacky outfit," Law growls, unzippering his coat and moving out of the way. Hot lips descended on unmarked skin, and Zoro couldn't help the gasp that slipped through his lips.

Zoro slumped against the man, shuddering when he kissed his jugular before nipping at it with sharp canines. "You look so delicious, I could just eat you up right now." He whispers hotly, wrapping his arm around the smaller's shoulder as he finally let go of his hair. Law took his chin gently and ran his tongue over his lips, drinking in the soft moan that left his mouth. "You respond so well," Law breathes, moving back to his neck to litter it with bite marks and bruises. "N-No," Zoro gasps, squirming with each bite. "I have w-work tomorrow!" He managed with a pinched voice, trying to pull away from the demon but to no avail. "Hush now," Law pushed a finger against his lips, silencing him affectively. Law resists the urge to pull him into his lap and ravish him in front of everyone.

Zoro blinked lazily, his eyes glassed over and slightly dazed. "Don't worry about your tab, I have it covered." Was all Law said before bit down hard enough to draw blood on the junction that connects his neck to his shoulders. Zoro felt his eyes sting with tears as he let out a silent cry, hands shaking where he gripped Law's shirt. He pulled away and licked the blood off his lips, letting out a satisfied noise as he lapped up the blood that oozed from the fresh wound. "Next time, you'll be leaving with me. You'll come back for more after this." Law promised with a devious smirk, watching as Zoro pulled away with an angry look, trying to fix himself up and hide the marks that now covered his neck. Zoro left, red in the face and feeling hot and bothered. 

How could he let himself be humiliated like that? Zoro rubbed his face, unlocking his car, and have the ones he was taking home, which happened to be Nami, her girlfriend, Usopp, and Luffy. Zoro got in the car with the others, saying their goodbyes and dropping them off one by one. Once they had all been taken home, Zoro finally entered his home and began to let out his pent up frustration by going to the bathroom and doing what he had to do. Once finished, he stared at his mottled neck in the mirror. His face was red when he stared at the bright red and bloody bite mark Law left, the rest of his neck covered with love bites of all shapes and sizes. There was no way he could go to work like this! No way in hell.

He called Usopp and told him he'd be taking the next few days off with the excuse of him needing a bit of a break. He turned his phone off and threw it where ever before looking for his first aid kit to cover up the bite mark so Chopper won't decide to kill him if he ever finds out. After covering his neck with gauze and a few bandages, he flopped onto the couch in his living room and stared up at the ceiling. His world felt like it was crumbling around him, He never believed in this stuff and now... Now he has _this._ Zoro groaned and covered his face, muttering incoherent swears to himself as he sat up. Getting up off the couch, he went to his room to grab his laptop and do some research on that bar.

But before he could settle down and get started, he was out like a light. When he wakes the next morning, his laptop on the other side of the bed and him nearly hanging out of it, tangled up in the bedsheets, he lets out an aggravated groan and gets up for the day. Zoro made himself a small breakfast to eat and changed his bandages, pulling on a black turtleneck to hide most of the marks (and the bandages). He stared at his phone while he ate, scrolling through social media and answering the few texts he had gotten over the night. _Of-fucking-course, one of them most certainly wants to go back to the bar._ Zoro thought sourly, frowning when Franky said he wants to crash at the bar again since they had good drinks.

But don't they understand? That bar is probably chock full of demons! Zoro shuddered at what Law said the other night. He most certainly does not want to make a routine of this. Zoro groaned once more that morning and thunked his head against the solid oak table he was eating at. He cleaned up his mess and made a list of things he needed to buy at the store, made sure he looked somewhat presentable for his quick outing. Having throwing on a pair of jeans and whatever he could find for shoes, he went out to the nearby food market. Waving at people who greeted him and sometimes stopping to take pictures with fans, he was growing tired fast. Finally, coming home with produce and putting it away quickly, he made himself comfortable on the couch to take a nap.

Until he was rudely disturbed by his ringing phone.

Zoro groaned, the world really hated him today, didn't it? He blindly grabs his phone and looks at whose calling. "Hello?" He answers, sitting up on his couch. " _Finally bro!_ " Came Franky's loud voice, making him pull his phone away from his ear. "What do you mean Finally?" Zoro retorts, angry about his disturbed nap. " _Dude I've been trying to call you for the last couple of hours! Did you stay up late last night?_ " Franky asks, voicing laughing in the background. "Where the hell are you?!" Zoro snaps, his temple throbbing with anger now. " _I'm at the Pub!_ " He says cheerily, making Zoro's blood freeze as he looked around for the time. He woke up at 11:30 (who doesn't like sleeping in?) and took a nap at 1, and right now its almost 4:30. 

"You're basically day drinking with the others!" Zoro snaps, brow twitching. " _Stupid, they don't sell the alcohol until 7 bro. It's basically a cafe right now!_ " Franky snorts, the others laughing in the background. Zoro groaned, burying his face into his free hand with a sigh. "So what? Are you gonna stay there until it hits seven to start drinking?" Zoro asks rhetorically, glaring at nothing in particular. " _No way, bro! We're actually leaving right now since you decided to sleep the whole day away, but we're picking you up later to go back to the bar and get wrecked! And since you took the next few days off, you won't need to drive!_ " Franky sounded like a kid in the candy shop. "I swear," Zoro huffs, shaking his head. "You are hooked on those drinks."

" _Not as bad as the guy trying to pick you up-_ " "He's a fucking demon! Do not lope me with a guy like him!" Zoro interrupts, face turning red. " _So? You need to get laid, bro._ " Zoro felt like screaming on the top of his lungs into the phone. "By a HUMAN Franky. A HUMAN!" Zoro snarled, half tempted to hang up and never see the light of day again. " _Hey, I heard demons are a good lay-_ " "Goodbye Franky, I'll see you later." He clips in, not wanting to hear anything more. He hung up the phone before the other could say anything else. Talk about assholes, ugh.

Zoro laid back down on the couch and went back to dozing, snoring lightly as he made himself more comfortable on the couch. 7 o'clock came a lot quicker than he would've liked, the sound of someone knocking on his door so damn hard it might come off the hinges. "Fucking- HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Zoro shouts, rubbing his face and sliding off the couch. He trudges off to the door and swings it open, glaring at whoever was knocking on his door like a mad man. Standing in front of his door is Franky, hand paused in the middle of knocking on the door. Behind him is Robin, Nami and Vivi, and a surprise, Brook. Brook, a musician who was very tall and lanky, gave him a wave. They shove past him and into his penthouse.

"Are you guys serious?" Zoro asks, all of them just smiling and making themselves at home. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't bail out and not want to come," Franky states, sitting down on the couch. "That was the whole point of hanging up on you," Zoro growled, face twisted with a deep frown. "Doesn't matter now! Hurry up and get ready." Nami said, waving her hand at him. Zoro muttered a few curses and went to his room to change his pants into white slacks and a pair of black dress shoes. He slipped on a black beret after combing his hair and changing the bandages for the last time. Zoro left his room and crossed his arms over his chest when everyone was still sitting on his couch. "Well? Let's go because I'm not driving us back to whoever's house we're crashing at." Zoro states, shooing everyone out of his home and locking up the door behind him.

"I know, I know," Nami drawled, taking her girlfriends hand and walking with her to the same Mercedes-Benz from the night before. Robin got into the driver's side, Franky in the passenger, and Nami with the other two in the back. "You guys like this pub wayyy too much." Zoro crossed his legs over each other and shot a one-eyed glare at everyone. "Oh please, you just don't want to go because of that guy." Franky laughs. making everyone else in the car laugh with them. "Exactly why! And just so you know, that pub is run by the Don Quixote family. I checked." Zoro snaps, tugging his turtleneck higher up his neck. "We kinda figured that out, seeing how he and the bartender looked not only related but the way they talked," Nami said, shrugging.

"I thought you'd panic the most out of everyone." He jeers, side-eyeing the woman. "Have you seen Usopp? He psyched himself out so bad that he's afraid to set foot in there again." Vivi giggled, her and Nami looking at each other with amusement. Zoro sunk further into his seat. Finally, they made it to the bar Zoro most certainly did not want to go to. Nami pulled Zoro into the bar, much to his chagrin, and was pulled to a table rather than the booths they always took. "So what do you want because I need something strong," Zoro grumbles, taking one of the menu's that were stacked on the table in a neat pile. "I'll have Jasmine Gloom," Nami answers, setting down her menu. Zoro turns to the other three. "I'll have a Blueberry Smooch," Robin says.

"I'll have one too." Franky chirps, and Zoro just rolls his eye. "What about you Vivi?" Zoro asks, waiting for her answer. "I'll just have a Forest blast." She answers, setting down her menu too. "I'll have Lavender Whispers," Brook said, adjusting the too small sunglasses on his face. Zoro nods and waves down a server, who this time happened to be someone different. "What can I get you?" She asks, her hair a purple-black with sharp red eyes. "I'll have a Mariejois with two Spirit Slammers, and..." Zoro told the orders of each other person at the table to the woman as she wrote them down before leaving and going to the bar. "I don't see hi- oh there he is." Nami smiled and pointed at the familiar mop of black hair that was at one of the booths. Zoro sighed in relief and waited for their drinks. They chatted even after their drinks came back. 

Zoro's drink, Mariejois, was a swirl of green and white, and his Spirit Slammers nearly smelled like rubbing alcohol that burned as he slammed them down with a bit of a struggle. Franky's and Robins Blueberry Smooch was a simple blue cocktail with blueberries floating inside. Nami's Jasmine Gloom was a dark-colored drink that looked pretty damn depressing, and Vivi's was a forest colored drink. Zoro gagged and pushed the shot glasses away. "God those are horrid." Zoro took a sip of his Mariejois too rid the burning taste of the Spirit Slammers. "No shit," Franky snorts, drinking his beverage. "That smelled like rubbing alcohol bro." Nami laughed and drank her Jasmine Gloom with a smile. Brook let out a joyful laugh as he drank the iridescent lavender drink. 

Zoro nursed his drink as the others chatted, shifting his beret a little so it wouldn't hang in his face so much. "So what're you going to be doing now that you took the next few days off?" Vivi asks, setting down her drink gingerly. "Besides working out, nothing much," Zoro answers, setting down his drink too. "Like I said earlier bro," Franky starts, taking a sip of his drink. Zoro punched him in the shoulder before he could finish the sentence he started. "Fuck off Franky, my sex life should not matter to you." He growls, narrowing his eye. Franky raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I was just saying..." He trails off with an obscene slurp of his drink. Rolling his eyes, Zoro settled back on his chair, the plush smooth and soft. 

Nami snickered and polished off the last few drops of her drink, setting the glass down with a clink. "Who knew you could be as nosey as Luffy," Brook jokes, laughing loudly to lighten the mood. They all laugh along with him, Zoro smiling brightly when Brook nearly choked on his drink. "Well hello," A familiar voice purred, making Zoro's face drop, and his stomach basically falls onto the floor. He turned to see Law, a smile on his lips as he rests a hand on his left shoulder. "I'm glad you came back, I missed you." Law joked, laughing deeply when Zoro sputtered loudly. Franky let out a whistle before dissolving into laughter with Nami and Brook. "S-shut up you damn demon!" Zoro elbowed him, turning back to drown himself in his drink.

He felt Law hook his thumb on the neck of his turtleneck and reached to grab the hand but was too late when he pulled it down. "Aw," He cooed, leaning in closer. "You kept them? How sweet." His voice was dripping with lust as played with his earrings. Zoro looked mortified as his friends were watching with amusement. "Damn Zoro," Franky laughs, smacking the table a few times. "I didn't know you were hiding _that_." Robin lifted a hand to stifle her giggles. "You have some insane luck to have someone like him interested in you," Nami said, laughing harder when Zoro let out an indignant squeak. "Shut UP! Stop touching me you weirdo!" Zoro all but cries, nearly dropping his drink to push Law away. Law grabbed his drink and set it down on the table in front of him.

"You're no fun," Vivi said, smiling. Zoro blushed when he felt the all to familiar tail slide underneath his slacks and rub his ankle. "She's right," He leaned in until his lips are practically kissing his ear, "I want to take you home, and just _eat you up._ " Zoro suppressed a violent shiver that shot up his spine and elbowed the man, pulling down his beret to hide his face. Law pulled away with a snicker and patted his shoulder, "Enjoy your drinks, I'll be back to check on you all." He left it at that and went to the bar. "My, my Zoro-san." Brook chuckled, wiping the tears from underneath his sunglasses. "I hate you guys so much," It came out muffled but it was as clear as day. They were egging him on he could just tell.

"He's just gonna keep going after you until he gets what he wants," Robin concluded, shrugging as she slowly drank the blue cocktail. "He made that very obvious the last two times I was here." Zoro groaned, slumping his shoulders. "Just go with him already, it's getting embarrassing!" Nami grunts, glaring at the flustered twenty-one-year-old. Zoro made a few noises and chugged the rest of his Mariejois, turning away from them. Vivi rolled her eyes and jabbed Zoro in the side. "What else do you want to drink?" She asks, waiting for his answer. "Sanguine Twilight with some Cosmic Tonic," Zoro grumbled, not happy with the others at the table. Vivi nodded and waved down Law, who came back to take their empty glasses and get the drinks they ordered. 

The beret was pulled out from Zoro's grip by Nami, who shoved it back on his head and told him to stop pouting like a five-year-old. Law came back with their drinks, starting with Vivi first. "Here is your Pink Blood," He sets down a glass full of pink liquid, it thick like blood. "Here is your Fainting Silence," He hands the clear drink to Robin, who smiles and takes it gently. "Here is your Cognac Crusher," He gives Franky a half-filled glass of ruddy brown liquid. "Here's Passion Fruit Crush," Law gives Brook a glass full yellowed alcohol with passion fruit floating inside the drink. "Here is the Crimson Riddle," He gives Nami the glass full of deep red alcohol that suspiciously looked like wine. "And for you, your Sanguine Twilight with a glass of Cosmic Tonic." He sets down two glasses, one filled with blood-red and a few rose petals inside, buried underneath the ice with iridescent sparkles floating around inside. The next glass looked like it was a cosmo just swirling lazily inside the glass with the blues and purples.

"Enjoy," Law expressed, winking at Zoro before leaving. He groans and drinks the tonic first, enjoying the rather fruity flavor of the drink. "Bro, don't even deny it," Franky says suddenly, catching Zoro off guard, "He is so taking you home tonight, and there's nothing that's stopping him." Zoro inhaled his drink and nearly vomited on his lap from coughing so hard. "Franky!" Nami snapped, hitting him upside the head. He lets out a yelp as Zoro hit himself a few times on the chest to clear his lungs. "Can you guys quit talking about it?! Jeez." Vivi shrugged and went back to drinking. "Sorry, Zoro," Nami apologized, and Zoro just growled. Nami sighed.

_It's a lost cause at this point._


	3. Taking you home tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is whisked away by Law and is introduced to a collection of... toys... in his home. Zoro is mortified, Nami and the others are glad he's finally getting laid and Law has finally gotten his hands on his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MmM. This is the first time I've written anything this heavy in a while so forgive me if it doesn't turn out good. Nothing in here that is under BDSM regulation is proper, all of this should be safe, sane, and consensual. Anyway, enjoy this pure sin.

Zoro groaned as he finished his drink, watching as the others chatter together loudly. Vivi and Robin are tipsy, Franky's on his fourth drink and Nami on her ninth. He thinks they've had enough. Zoro was on his third one and he's calling quits, he wants to make sure he's not doing anything stupid thank you very much. He had one of the servers bring them cups of water so they'd be somewhat okay the morning after. Zoro leaned back in his seat, looking over at Franky with a scathing look. "You better not be drinking no more, I told you I ain't driving." "Don't worry bro, everything's fine. If I get drunk then Brook can drive us home." Franky waved a dismissive hand and continued drinking. Zoro looked at the smiling Brook, who was barely on his second drink.

The server came back with glasses for everyone, setting them down and leaving without a word. Zoro gave a glass to everyone before taking one for himself and drinking it quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Law came over to take the few empty glasses before coming back and tapping Zoro on the shoulder. "You're not going to drink anymore?" He asks, a devious smile on his lips spelling nothing but trouble. Zoro glares half-heartedly at Law and turned back to his friends to keep an eye on them. Law stood behind him and slipped on of his hands under his chin, tilting it up and smiling down at him. "Don't worry about them," He purrs, running his thumb over Zoro's barely trembling lips. 

"Yeah, Zoro!" Nami squeaks, obviously drunk. "Don't worry about us, go have fun with hi-him!" Nami smiled, leaning against her tipsy girlfriend and sharing giggles with her. Zoro made a face as the others nodded, making him sweat nervously. "Don't worry, Zoro-ya. _I'll take good care of you._ " He whispers, pulling the younger out of the seat and bringing him to the bar. Zoro followed after him, albeit a little afraid, and watched as he chatted up the bartender. "I'll be leaving early, let Doflamingo know so the others don't throw a fit," Law states, reaching under the bar for something before standing straight. Corazon made a noise and motioned them to get lost. Law slipped on the hat Zoro shoved at him from the other day and slipped an arm around his waist. 

Zoro swallowed around the lump in his throat and let himself be led outside the entrance of the bar and into the parking lot. "Where are you taking me?" Zoro asks, squirming to pull away from Law. He eyed the squirming male before pulling him closer, letting the tail he once was hiding wrap around a clothed thigh and squeeze. Zoro yelped and covered his mouth, face flushing a lovely red. Law chuckled and led him to a sleek black 2020 Chevrolet Malibu, unlocking the doors and pushing him into the passenger seat. "I'm taking you home," Law states, sliding into the driver's side and starting up the car. Zoro took the beret he still had on and covered his face, thoroughly embarrassed. Law let out a deep chuckle and slid one of his hands onto his thigh as he began driving, squeezing it from time to time until Zoro was trying to pry the offending hand off the muscular thigh.

Zoro gripped the hand tightly when it started trailing higher, squeaking when claws dug into his inner thigh. Law looked at him from the corner of his eyes, licking his lips when Zoro tried to glare at him. "Stop groping me!" He cried, excitement, and dread thrumming through him when Law slipped his hand between his thighs. "When you look so delectable? Not a chance," He laughed, pulling into a garage of a rather homely looking home. He turned off the car and leaned over the console between them to pull Zoro into a kiss. Zoro gasps and tried to pull away when Law's tongue slipped past his lips, running them over his teeth and tongue. Zoro gripped his biceps tightly as he managed to pull away, gasping for air as his face flushed an even deeper red.

Law smirked at the sight, watching Zoro squirm in his seat and plant both his between his thighs. "W-what did you do to me?" He asks, groaning softly. "Don't worry, it's just something in an Incubus's saliva that does that," Law explains nonchalantly, watching with amusement as Zoro tried to hide the tent pitching his slacks. He gets out of the car and goes around to the passenger side to let Zoro out. He wouldn't budge, to busy being flustered. "How cute," Law cooed, bending down to pick Zoro up out of his seat. Zoro grabbed onto his shoulders like a lifeline and buried his face into his chest, too embarrassed to look at the older man. Law chuckled and went inside through the garage, locking the door behind him with one hand.

"You and I are going to have so much fun tonight," Law breathes, running his tongue over the outer shell of Zoro's ear before biting it gently. Zoro gasped and covered his ear, his face burning like a furnace. Law set him down on his feet and made sure he could stand properly before slides a hand underneath Zoro's shirt, leaning slightly to kiss him on the lips once more. A moan left Zoro as he leaned against the other male, his legs trembling to keep him upright. They pulled apart, a line of spittle connecting their lips together. Their lips bruised from kissing, Law took his chin and lapped away the spit. Zoro shuddered and practically fell against him, panting heavily. "So pretty," His voice is dripping with want, and they haven't even left the little hallway that led into the house. 

Law held him upright as they finally moved from the hallway into the kitchen, Zoro stumbling a few times before he was picked up and had his legs wrapped around slim hips. He was pushed against the cobblestone colored countertop, hands pulling down the turtleneck and undoing bandages. Zoro weakly pushed him away, only for Law to lean against him more heavily, rubbing his erection through his pants. "So needy, I have just the thing for you, Zoro-ya," Law says, pulling away for a moment. Zoro whines at the loss of contact, chest heaving. Law unbuttoned his white dress shirt before flinging off to the side, returning to pull away the beret Zoro clutched and tug off his turtleneck. His tattooed fingers traced over the scar the bisects Zoro's muscular chest and torso, relishing the shudder his body gave.

Zoro moaned when two large hands groped his pecs, squeezing them and running over pert nipples. "S-stop teasing!" Zoro growls, pinching Law on the hip. Law snickered in response before picking him up once more and bring him to the bedroom. A leathery tail trailed down his unmarked back, the heart-shaped tip pressing against his lower back before slipping underneath the now loose slacks and sticky underwear. The tail retreated when he was placed on the queen-sized bed, Law kissing him until he was melting into the sheets before pulling away and stepping to the closet. Zoro sat up and watched as he slid the doors open and reached into the closet to turn on the little light that hung from the ceiling. Zoro's eyes widened and he covered his face, mortified at what he caught a glimpse of.

Law looked over his shoulder and laughed, grabbing a few of his "toys" and tossing them on the bed next to Zoro. He turned off the light once he grabbed a long cord of black rope, not bothering to close the doors. "Are you embarrassed?" Law asks, setting down the cord of rope and pulling Zoro's hand away from his face. Zoro nods, flustered. Law took both of his hands and guide them behind his back, tying them together with the black cord of rope. "Shh," Law hushes, kissing Zoro's tense shoulders before he could say anything. Zoro let Law bind him up with the rope, his neck and shoulders pinkening as Law sucked marks on every piece of skin he kissed. Zoro moaned when Law bit the pressure point on his neck, flinching and nearly tipping over when he leaned too far.

"Look how pretty you are, all tied up." Law sighs, cheeks reddening when Zoro tried to break free of the geometrically patterned bindings. Zoro made a few noises as he pulled on the rope, eyeing the end of the rope held in the other's tattooed hands. Law took the two ends into one hand before stepping forward and sliding one hand into Zoro's slacks, making him arch his back and his hips twitch. "Excited aren't we?" Law teased, slipping off his slacks down and off his toned legs. He pushed Zoro onto his back and caressed his inner thighs with the end of the rope, his tail busily picking up the discrete black shoebox and opening it. Zoro tensed his thighs and sucked in a sharp breath. "Look at you, dripping and all wet." Law groaned, planting one of his hands on the younger thighs and pushing them apart. "Hngg..." Zoro moaned, watching as Law pulled back his cum-stained boxers, his erection bobbing once they were pulled off.

Law slipped an arm underneath Zoro's hips and lifted them up, finishing up his tying and pulling away to reach into his bedside table. The green-haired male rolled his hips, the silk rope rubbing on the junction where his hips and thighs met. Law turned back with a bottle of unscented lube and tossed it next to his toys. He licked his lips and leaned over Zoro, reaching up to run his black nails through his shoulder-length hair. A scared look passed over Zoro's face before Law leaned down to kiss away. Zoro let out an obscene moan as Law plundered his mouth, arching against the rope. He pulled away and smiled down at the other, panting lightly. Law took the bullet that hung from his tail and hanged it in front of Zoro's face. "Do you know what this is?" He asks, his smile widening at the audible swallow he heard.

"No? Well..." Law sat back on his haunches, straddling muscular hips. Zoro moaned softly, sensitive to every movement. Law grabbed the lube that was put off to the side and popped the cap open with a click. "This," He swings the bullet with one finger, slicking his fingers. He takes his slick fingers and slips them between his buttocks, making Zoro yelp and try to inch away from him. "Is going _here._ " Law pushed a finger in, nearly moaning at the tight heat enveloped his finger as he slicked his insides. Zoro moaned and bucked his hips, pushing the finger deeper. "Needy," Law breathes, wiggling his finger to find a special bundle of nerves. Zoro made incoherent noises as Law worked him open, rubbing him until he was sensitive.

Law grinned when Zoro cried out, thrashing so hard he nearly threw him off. "There it is, feels good, doesn't it?" He purrs, pressing his finger against the younger's prostate. He took the bullet pushed it in alongside his fingers. Zoro whimpered and Law but couldn't help but squirm at those delicious noises. He pulled out his finger with a wet pop and took the dial, turning on the toy. Zoro nearly screamed, eye rolling back in his head as he arched his back while clawing at the sheets with his bound hands. Law licked his lips at the sight, Zoro bucking his hips to find relief. He unbuttoned his now tight slacks and let them hang open, slipping a hand into his boxers and jerking himself off to the sight. He let out pleasured sighs as he watched Zoro moan, hair sticking to his sweaty face in a green halo. 

Law groaned, hips stuttering as he pulled his hand away from himself to play with Zoro. He groped his black-framed pecs, pinching his nipples and leaving love bites in his wake. "L-la-AHN..." Zoro groaned, chest heaving as pressed his thighs together. Law licked his fangs, pulling away from his chest and moving towards his neck. Drool dripped down the corner of his open mouth, loud pants filling the air. Law licked a stripe up his neck before biting down, drawing blood, and lapping it up. Zoro bucked hard enough to push the demon away as he rolled onto his side, trembling as he bites the bedsheets. Law slides a hand over his ass, tugging on the wire that connected the bullet to the remote. 

He turned it off and pulled it out, Zoro moaning into the bed as Law roughly turned him over onto his stomach. "Don't worry, Zoro-ya." Law coos, untying the rope slowly. Once the rope fell away, Law kissed down his back his tail caressing the back of Zoro's thigh. Law grabbed the lube once more and poured a generous amount of it over his crack, chuckling when Zoro hissed and looked over his shoulder with a pleading look. "Don't rush," Law shushed, pushing a finger in without any resistance. "Lawww..." Zoro moaned, pushing back eagerly. "Look how eager you are, you dirty slut." Law grunts, slipping another finger in. Zoro gasps, angry at himself for finding that arousing. Zoro hid his face in his arms, moaning every time Law pushed his fingers against that bundle of nerves. 

"So dirty," Law whispered, draping himself across the smaller back, sticking one more finger past the tight ring of muscle. "Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers like that." Zoro moaned shamelessly, too gone to even care at this point. Law flexed his fingers, groaning when Zoro gave an eager moan. Law pulled his fingers out and stepped back to rid himself of the rest of his clothing, feeling giddy as he positioned his engorged penis between Zoro's cheeks and thrust forward lazily. Zoro whined, trying to move himself to have Law slip in. Law's brows furrowed and he growled, raising a hand and smacking it harshly against the plump bottom. Zoro let out a yelp and jerked forward, looking over his shoulder to glare at him. "Patience," Law grunts, pushing the tip against the loosened orifice.

Law watched as the red bloomed across pale skin as he pushed in, biting his lip and groaning when Zoro let loose a moan and squeezed unconsciously. "So tight," Law moaned, stilling his hips for a moment. A whine tore from Zoro's throat, muscles in his back tensing. Law pulled away from the back and pushed the rest of the way in one, smooth thrust. "Deep...!" Zoro cried, canting his hips wildly. He clawed at the sheets, pulling them between his teeth as he tried to rut against the bed to give himself relief of the burning in his loins. Law grabbed his hips to still him, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he rutted forward a few times against the younger's prostate. He pulled out until the tip was in before thrusting forward harshly, relishing in the loud cry that dripped from Zoro's lips.

Zoro felt like his head was swimming with each thrust in, pleasure thrumming in his veins as he pushed back eagerly. "Ugh, you take me so well," Law groaned, spreading the muscled globes apart to watch himself fuck Zoro. "Such a dirty whore, moaning like a bitch in heat." He grunts, a feral grin crossing his lips when Zoro moaned and threw his head back. He reached forward and wrapped an arm around the others shoulder, pulling him up and back flush against his chest, slipping his other arm underneath one of his legs and lifting it until it touched his shoulder. Zoro closed his eye and dropped his head back against Law's shoulder, moaning as he continued to thrust in and out with reckless abandon. 

He whispers dirty things into the pierced ear, nipping at it and gently tugging the tear-drop shaped golden jewelry. Zoro tilted his head, pushing his lips against Law's jaw and nipping with a sweet moan. Law tilts his head to pull Zoro into a sloppy kiss, hips stuttering for a moment before he picked right back up on his pace. Spit slipped from the corners of their locked lips, dripping down chins and dropping down onto sweat-slicked skin. They pulled apart when their lungs burned for air, Law grunting as he neared the edge when Zoro suddenly tensed up, wailing loudly with a pleasure-scrunched face. Cum splattered over his chest and abdomen, breathy whines and moans leaving slack, bruised lips.

Law stilled his hips with a breathy laugh, Zoro's face going bright red. "Cumming untouched, huh? How dirty, Zoro-ya." Law breathed, pushing his hips tighter against his ass. "S-shut up- hngg..." Zoro gasps, his lashline glittering with unshed tears. "Oh, but I'm not done. I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied, Zoro-ya." Law whispers, fangs grazing the other's neck. Zoro shuddered, biting his lips to stop himself from crying out when Law drew his hips back and snap forward, head dropping forward limply as he was jerked forward. "Law! Oh, ah!" Zoro sobbed, hands latching onto the arm that held him up as Law picked up his pace until he was pounding the younger into the bed. Law moaned above him, reaching around to rub Zoro back to full mast before squeezing the base of his dewy cock.

Zoro fell forward, Law letting him go to latch his hands in a bruising grip. He propped himself up on shaky arms and felt his scalp tingle when clawed hands buried into his sweaty hair, pulling his head back and to the side. Law licked his lips and leaned down, biting him and tearing open his skin, licking up the blood that oozed and let out a pleased noise. "So delicious, Zoro-ya. You're such a dirty whore, taking me like you were made for it." Law huffed, snapping his hips back and forth at a brutal pace. Zoro moaned, body sore from all the straining and bite marks. Sharp nails dug into his hips, scratching up the smooth skin and leaving behind raised marks. Law bit a fang through his bottom of his lip, swiping a thumb over the sticky white residue over Zoro's front. Blood dripped down his chin, dropping down on lighter skin and staining a faint rouge. 

Zoro his stomach tightens in that familiar feelings, bringing a hand down to jerk himself off when Law beat him to it, squeezing the base to stint him from cumming once again. Zoro babbled incoherent words, brain fuzzy as he tried to formulate words. "Shh..." Law whispers, letting go of the hair he had balled up in his hands and slide it down to the nape of his neck and rub it soothingly. Zoro made a noise, bowing down to hide his face in the messy sheets. Law pulled his hand away and licked it, moaning when a bitter, acrid taste enveloped his tongue. "I'm so close Zoro-ya," Law said, panting as he pushed himself harder to chase that orgasmic bliss. Law bent down to kiss up Zoro's back that was littered with love bites and hickeys. Blood smeared across his jaw when he nuzzled Zoro's neck, licking up the sweat and nipping his jaw.

Zoro squeaked when Law suddenly wrapped an arm around his throat, lifting him a bit as he groaned before his hips jerked forward messily before stilling. "Ahng...L-Lawww..." Zoro sobbed, screwing his eyes shut as said man jerked his cock furiously, a slick heat filling him as he came with a broken moan. Law heaved a few heavy breaths down Zoro's neck, his forehead nuzzled against the crook of his neck where he bit down once more. Zoro panted, feeling spent and whimpering when Law pulled out. He fell against the bed with a dull thump and rolled onto his back, Law staring down at him with half-lidded cat-like eyes and a busted lip. Zoro made a motion with his hand, reaching for the other and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Zoro licked up the blood on Law's lip and wrapped his arms around his neck, slowly coming down from his high. They pulled away from the kiss and Law laughed softly. "You're so eager, I like that Zoro-ya." Law rasps, laying down next to the green-haired male. Zoro hummed and closed his eyes, dozing off. Law raised an eyebrow before getting up and turning off the light, climbing back into bed and laying down next to the now sleeping man. He stared down at younger for a moment, tail flickering lazily behind his form before he decided he'd have more fun with Zoro when they wake up. 

Law woke up earlier than Zoro, sitting up with a loud yawn and rubbing his neck that felt sore and stiff. He looked down at Zoro, who was snoring into one of his pillows and got up. Law pulled on a new pair of briefs before leaving the room to head into the kitchen and make something for them to eat. While he was cooking, he heard a loud thump and a groan. Zoro emerged from his room looking thoroughly debauched and sated, his mostly naked body covered in marked from last night. He rubbed his lower back and made a face at Law, who returned it with a smirk. Law set out a plate in front of Zoro and watched him eat it with an embarrassed face. After he finished eating, and a quick thank you, he cleaned up his mess and was going to retreat and take a shower when he was pulled close by the Incubus.

"You look so ravishing, I don't think I can keep my hands to myself." Law purred, his tail slipping around a marked waist. "L-let me go! I need to go home!" Zoro snapped, trying to pull away from Law so he can clean himself up. Law hummed and pushed him against the counter, slipping his hand underneath one of his knees and pushing it up. "You say that now, but didn't you hear yourself last night?" Law asks, licking his lips and leaning over the pinned man. Zoro made a noise of protest, lifting an arm to try and put distance between them. "So shy, it's cute Zoro-ya," Law smirked, using his tail to pull off the underwear Zoro had snatched. "I wasn't satisfied last night, Zoro-ya..." He leans in close, his free hand slides over his chest.

Zoro's face went red as he was suddenly turned over, his leg being let go of and Law pushes him against the countertop. "I have you for the whole day today, and I'm not letting you go until I'm full." Law growls, leaning over Zoro. He felt Zoro shudder against him, a wide, fanged smile crossing over his lips. "Oh? You like the sound of that don't you? Being used like a harlot I picked up off the street?" Law jeered, feeling himself grow aroused at the sigh of Zoro bent over his counter. "Shut up!" Zoro hissed, ears burning when he felt Law rock his hips against him. A laugh drifted between them, Law narrowing his eyes and slipping his hand between Zoro's cheeks, dried cum flaking between his thighs. "But you were so beautiful last night, writhing under me and crying out..." Law trailed off, pushing a finger roughly inside Zoro. 

Zoro gasps and writhed, feeling another finger slip in without much work. "You're all loose too, dirty bitch." He snickered, thrusting his fingers in and out. Zoro couldn't stop the moan that bubbled up in his throat, Law's fingers grazing his prostate before jabbing it harshly. "Listen to that, moaning and I've barely done anything." Law whispers, smirking as he spread his fingers apart. "Law!" Zoro cried out, cock twitching where it's pinned between his body and the counter. Law pulled his fingers back and slipped his briefs down his thighs, taking his aching cock into his hand and pushing into the others ass. "You like that hm? Me using you for my satisfaction?" Law questioned, pressing on the bruises that littered Zoro's hips and ass.

Zoro let out a filthy moan as Law filled him up, clawing at the countertop with blunt nails. Law groaned and fucked Zoro into the counter, drinking up his moans and cries as he fisted his hair and pulled on it. Zoro's toes curled and scratched against the older's ankle, his feet barely touching the floor. "Ng, ng, haah..." Zoro moaned, body moving back and forth with each thrust as Law reopened bite wounds with harsh licking and nipping that bordered biting. "Zoro-ya..." Law breathed, biting his shoulder before pulling out. "W-wha-?" Zoro babbled, turning to look over his shoulder. Law turned him around and picked both his legs up, plunging back in with a wet smack of their hips. Zoro cried out and clawed at the tattooed chest in front of him, skin raising with each drag. 

Law hissed out a curse and pushed himself against Zoro, the said man's hand scrabbling to his back and leaving indents and scratches. Zoro opened his mouth and pressed a sloppy kiss to the corner of Law's lips, whining softly before it broke off into a lewd moan. The two kissed messily, Law biting the tip of Zoro's tongue and pulling it out between his lips before going back in and kissing him until he couldn't breathe. "So you like to be kissed, huh?" Law mused, voice low as he hooked one of Zoro's legs around his waist. Zoro opened his mouth again and was going to kiss him when Law shoved his fingers into his mouth, grabbing his tongue and pulling it lightly. He moaned around the fingers, face a splotchy red.

"Dirty," Law said breathlessly, pulling his fingers away and kissing the younger once more. Zoro moaned into a kiss and moved his hips as Law gave shallow thrusts, biting his lip harshly. Law drew back and ran his tongue over his lips, taking the other knee back into his hand and picking up the pace. "Mm," Law hummed, fixing his grip on Zoro as he pushed his further up the countertop. "Law! Oh!" Zoro sobbed, crying out the other's name like a mantra. Law laid the younger across the top and shuddered at the blissed-out face. Loud moans echoed through the kitchen alongside the smacks of skin on skin. "Fuck!" Law cursed, hunching his back a little. Zoro whimpered loudly, back arching as his stomach clenched.

"You want to cum?" Law grunts, panting as he pistoned in and out of Zoro. He nods, gasping like he was dying. Law smirked, taking one of his hands and fondling Zoro as he continued thrusting in and out. His back arched higher, a loud keen tearing from his throat as he came, painting his and Law's torso white. Law followed not long after, letting out a low groan. "G-get off." Zoro huffs, arms weak as he tried to push the Incubus off him. Law pulled away and let Zoro slide off the counter and onto unsteady feet. "Aww, you're no fun Zoro-ya." Law snorts, pulling the human close (much to Zoro's dismay). "I want to just keep you, and _play_ with you all day." Law whispers, smirking when Zoro squirmed in his grasp.

"Nope, I want to go home." Zoro snapped, ignoring the temptation of giving himself to Law. "Then..." He starts, yellow eyes flickering between cat-like and human-like. "I'll take you to your friends. How about that?" Law asks, pushing against one of the bruises on his hips once more. Zoro stifled a moan of pain with his hand and glared at the other. "Fine, but don't expect me at the bar." Zoro declared. Law tilts his head a bit, "No fun, I was hoping to try new things with you too..." Law pouts slightly, Zoro's face turning pink. "W-whatever, just hurry up and get cleaned so you can take me to them," Zoro said, Law pushing them to the bathroom nearby. "Okay, okay, let's get cleaned up first. Unless you want to go to them smelling like that, that is." Law chuckled when Zoro punched him in the side, his face red.

They got cleaned up and hopped into Law's car. A comfortable silence between them as they drove to Nami and Vivi's home. 

_Law could get used to this, for sure._


	4. A nice lunch... Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex and Zoro trying to explain to the others why Law won't keep his hands to himself as Nami pisses herself laughing. Law shows his real form to the group and they're amazed (and scared) of what Zoro had gotten snagged by. A little bit of Chaos and too much amusement with Law's tiny bit of history is exposed! All because of a careless Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY LOVELIES! My dears, College has just begun and I am so backed up on things already so enjoy this bit of smut. Also a little bit of overprotective Law

"LAW! Q-Quit it already!" Zoro squeaked as Law pulled him to the back seats and onto his lap. How did they end up in this predicament? Well, they had parked outside Nami's and Vivi's home when Law decided he wanted more of what he had to offer this morning. "Oh but Zoro-ya, you look so lovely in my clothes..." Law purred, smiling a devilish smiling as he slipped a warm hand up the loose-fitting sweatshirt with a smiling face on the front and a feathered collar. Zoro was too embarrassed that morning to ask Law to clean his clothes so Law offered his clothes (a sweatshirt, underwear, and a pair of drawstring sweatpants). Zoro is sputtering loudly as he tried to push away the offending hand. Law chuckled softly and pressed his lips to the younger's chin.

A shudder ripped through Zoro as a hand groped his pecs under the sweatshirt, Law leaving more marks (much to Zoro's chagrin) as he pressed a kiss to his lips finally. Zoro melted into the kiss, leaning more firmly against the demon and moaned into the kiss. Law pulled away with a lick of Zoro's bottom lip before letting out a sweet sigh. "So lovely, getting hard just from me kissing you like that." Law chuckled and pressed another kiss to Zoro's bruised lips. He made an incoherent noise into the kiss as Law licked into his mouth, his other hand resting on his thighs as they shared multiple heated kisses. "S-stop it! Nami is waiting for me!" Zoro protested, gently pushing Law's broad chest. A smoky chuckle and a pinch on his nipple had him keening loudly and arching back, hips trembling as Law pulled the drawstrings loose.

Zoro gasped when his pants and underwear were rudely pulled down to his folded thighs. Zoro stuttered out the older's name as Law reached into the console behind him and rummaged around. "Oh hush Zoro-ya, you're practically leaking and you want to go inside like this?" He teased, closing the console and showing a vial of what looked like oil. "It's your fault!" He shrieked, eye squeezing shut when Law uncorked the vial and slicked up his fingers. Law just laughed and rubbed his slick fingers against his crack, pressing down against his entrance and watched Zoro jolt in his lap. "Mm..." Law hummed, pressing a finger inside down to the knuckle. "You make such lovely noises you know." He said over the soft whimpers that escaped Zoro's lips.

Zoro tried to pinch him but his fingers are too numb from the pleasure thrumming through him as Law fingered him, pressing kisses all around his face and kissing him when he got much too fussy for his liking (it felt like he was being treated like one of those daddy doms little girl things). "Zoro-ya..." Law sighed in his left ear, tongue running through the piercings. Zoro moaned in response as the demon pressed another finger inside. "Such a slut, moaning like a whore." Law degrades, feeling Zoro's cock jump a little. "Hou? You like that?" Law smirked when Zoro vehemently shook his head. He pressed the pads of his fingers against Zoro's prostate and watched as Zoro nearly bit through his bottom lip and bury his face into the crook of his neck. Teeth bit down where lips were pressed and Law let out an involuntary moan.

Zoro pants as Law slipped in a third finger, pressing them against his abused prostate. "Zoro-ya, biting me like that..." He breathed, pushing his fingers harder against the bundle of nerves and feeling the teeth still in his neck bite down harder, drawing blood. Law took the hand he was using to keep Zoro from falling back onto the console and gripped his jaw, unhinging it a pulling the now bloodied lips and teeth away. "That hurt..." He whined mockingly, running his tongue over reddened teeth to lap up his own blood. Fangs pressed dangerously to bruised and bloody lips before they pulled into a messy kiss, Zoro drooling excessively into it like he forgot how to swallow. Zoro pulled away and grinds his hips down, his blushing face contorted into one of wanton pleasure.

Law watched with an amused look as Zoro used his hands to try and unbuckled the belt and ink-black suspenders he wore. Law stifled a chuckle when Zoro angrily yanked open his trousers and pulled his briefs back enough to expose his dripping and dewy head. "So needy Zoro-ya," Law huffed, helping the said man angle his hips before sinking down. Zoro moaned as he was filled, Law not stopping until they were connected at the hilt, tears glittering in a green eye. "So pretty, looking all fucked out when we've barely started." Zoro made an angry noise, moving his hips as he made an angry face. Law covered his mouth at the sudden ripple of pleasure, sighing with content when Zoro lifted his hips a bit before pushing back down.

It went on like this for a few moments before Law got impatient and pushed Zoro from his lap, slipping out and rearranging them in the rather tight squeeze in the back seats. Zoro had his sweatpants hanging off of one leg now as he was on his back, Law picking up a leg and setting it on his shoulder as he pushed back in. Zoro let out a drawn-out moan and thumped his head against the leather seating as sweated peppered their skin, the seat sticking to them as the car grew hot and heady. Let set a punishing pace as he muffled the moans and cries from Zoro with another messy kiss, teeth bumping together. Law pulled away, a thick string of spittle connecting their lips, it thinning until it broke. Zoro's half-lidden eye stared back at heady yellow eyes with cat-like pupils, faintly registering the horns that curled from Law's head to frame his face and the tail that was wrapped around his ankle. 

Law made a groaning noise when Zoro tightened around him, a loud cry falling from the green-haired man's lips as he spilled white onto his bared stomach (thank god it was hiked up or he'd never get Nami to leave him alone) Law spilled after a few sloppy thrust, a sigh leaving his lips. Law leaned down and kissed away the small tears that trailed from the younger's eyes and cleaned them up, pressing lingering kisses on exposed skin as the fixed the way they looked before getting out of the car. Zoro's face is bright red as Law's tail and horns disappeared with a slip of the arm around his waist, stepping up the steps to the home. Law rang the doorbell and stood idly with Zoro for a moment when a groggy looking Nami opened the doors.

She was obviously hungover, but she perked up when she saw Zoro. "Zoro, finally!" She stepped out of the way to let the two in, Law not letting him go for a moment eve as they stepped through the foyer, through the living room and into the kitchen where everyone else is sitting on stools at an island sticking out of the wall. Zoro blushed when Law's hand squeezed his hip as they sit down in the stools closest to the edge. Robin was the first to glance at them, her facing going pink as she giggled softly. "I see you two were very busy last night." She mused, Zoro giving her a mortified face as Law smiled. Nami laughed as she set out aspirin for her girlfriend and herself as Franky and Robin had taken some earlier.

Law rubbed circles into clothed hips, Robin asking about the clothing he was wearing the other day. "I, uh..." Zoro coughed into his hand, looking away out of pure embarrassment. Nami laughed harder as if she were still drunk from the night before. "I can see all those marks you left on him!" She howled, pointing at Law's mottled neck. Zoro dropped his head onto the island and hid his red face, trying to ignore the laughter of his friends. "So how was he?" He heard Franky ask, making him shoot up and try to jump over the island to hit him. " Law's tail that no one happened to notice wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into his seat as he answered. "Oh he was _exquisite_ last night," He purred out, Vivi's face going pink as she watched the black-haired man lean closer to the model.

Brook let out a short laugh as Luffy made a retching noise and Chopper shrugged, going back to fiddling with whatever was in his hands. Zoro smacked Law's shoulder and yanked harshly on his tail, making Law jolt rather violently and smack his sinfully long legs against the walling of the island. "Zoro-ya..." He warned, smacking away the hand that pulled on his tail. Robin's eyes widened at the sight of the heart-tipped whip-like tail, it flickering behind him before fading from her line of sight. "Oh my, you really are a demon, Torao..." She sighed, catching the others (including Law himself) off-guard. He cleared his throat with an obviously confused look and parroted the last word she said. "Torao? I don't remember telling any of you my name..." He furrowed his brows as Nami leaned against her girlfriend.

"Robin did some of her research when Zoro told us something, but I never would've thought you were a Trafalgar." Franky pulled said woman close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Were? I am a Trafalgar, and the only Trafalgar." Law narrowed his eyes at Robin, eyes flickering dangerously. "COOL!" Luffy shouts, jumping out of his seat. "Can you change forms?" The nineteen-year-old asks, making Nami chuckle. Zoro hit Luffy upside the head and turned to Law. "Ignore him." Law leaned in and was going to press a kiss to his face when a hand covered his lips. Zoro's face was pink and he made a face that had Law chuckling lightly. Law bent down for a moment like he was going to grab something off the floor and when he sat straight he had those familiar horns curling from his head and his tail whipping against the floor with a loud crack that had everyone flinching.

His nails lengthened out into black daggers and had fangs peaking from his lips as he stared back at Robin with his cat-like yellow eyes Zoro had made himself very familiar with. "No wings?" She asked and Law smirked, rolling his eyes as he planted a hand on his cheek. "Oh I do, but why the need? It's not like I fly around everywhere I go." Law joked, Franky shuddering as Luffy looked on with amazement. "Whoa..." Nami made a concerned face as Law turned to Zoro and his smile widened as he fiddled with the feathers on the collar of his sweatshirt like nothing happened. "Are there other demons at the bar too?" Vivi asked, clasping the cup of water in her hand gently. Law nods, a sideways glance to the others sitting across from him. "Of course, Doflamingo is not stupid enough to recruit humans as servers." 

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, growing concerned by the second as Robin listen calmly. "Humans are stupid, somewhat, but we have no real use for them." Law looked at his nails with a boring look. "We've coexisted you, people, for years but you treat us like the fairytales which I don't mind, but it means nothing to the Don Quixote Family." Law continues, now staring at Robin with a challenging look. "Oh god, Usopp would croak if he ever met you." Luffy joked, breaking the tension in the air. He tilts his head and snorts loudly. "Why? He has met the Don Quixote Doflamingo and didn't cry." Zoro spluttered at the memory of the leering owner and stared at Law with a horrified look. "Oh don't get the wrong idea, he was just interested in you bunch since he's heard much about you, but he has no real interest."

Everyone relaxed somewhat, Nami watching with wide eyes as Law's tail snagged one of the drying cups in the sink and filled it with water, bringing it back and setting it down in front of Zoro. Zoro took the glass and drank from it like he was dying. "Interesting..." Robin tapped her chin and nods. "I see, that's all I wanted to know." Law nods and his glamour reappeared, horns, tail, and nails disappearing as his eyes remained the same. "Of course, I just want Zoro since's he's a lovely little human I've been wanting to get my hands on since his first debut," Law smirked and squeezed his thigh, Zoro yelping and nearly spilling water all over himself. Nami nearly burst into laughter as Franky made a face. Law pulled the other close and pressed a thumb onto one of the bruises on his hips. Zoro jolt's and punched Law as hard as he could.

Law smiled and rubbed the spot on his arm that was punched. Zoro muttered angrily to Law as the others chuckled. "I swear Franky," Zoro starts, turning to the blue-haired male. "This is your fault." Law cradled his head and pulled him close, playing with his long strands of green hair. Nami pulled her phone out and took a picture, laughing when Zoro starting shouting at her and calling her all sorts of names. "So you must really enjoy him," Robin said over the ruckus, smiling as Law's face softened a bit. "He's lovely, I won't be letting him go anytime soon." Law's half-lidded eyes looked over at Zoro, whose glass was empty and is getting up to chase Nami around the island and kitchen as she howled with laughter.

Robin nods and watches the pair too, a small smile on her lips. "Nami! Delete that picture!" Zoro shouts at her, swiping his hand around to grab her but misses every time. Law chuckled and his tail lashed out to take Nami bejeweled red and blue phone out of her outstretched hand. She let out a yelp when her phone dangled in front of her, Zoro smacking right into her. He brings the phone over and tapped the screen a few times and just like that, the picture was gone. Law hands the phone back and smirked at her defeated face. "No fair..." Nami whined, her girlfriend shaking her head while laughing. Zoro shot Law a thankful look as he sat back down, looking rather bashful. "So when are you going back to work?" Franky asked, playing with Robins's hair. "Tomorrow, or else Usopp's gonna flip because of Bepo enterprise and Grand Line University," Zoro explained, smacking away the tattooed hand trailing up his thigh. 

Franky nods and goes back to chatting softly with his lover while Chopper and Luffy dash off into the living room to hopefully not destroy anything. Law eyed his partner for a moment before leaning in and whispering something into his ear that had him going bright red and a fist to his face that he narrowly avoided. "Whoa, no need for that Zoro-ya." He raised his hands as Nami giggled at the reaction, a dirty look being shot in her direction. "Don't say stuff like that asshole!" Zoro snapped, looking like he's about to wring the other's neck with all he's got. "What'd he say?" Vivi asked, giggling when Zoro's face went so red she could see steam rising from his face. "It's something that's best left for the _bedroom_..." Law answered, lurching forward when a hand connected with the back of his head.

Franky let out a loud noise and called Zoro a pervert with a laugh as Vivi's and her lover's face went red at the thought, Robin smiling with pinked cheeks as she gave the duo a wink. Law rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his watch on his wrist before pulling out his phone. "Excuse me for a moment, I just need to ring Doflamingo," Law mumbled to Zoro, pressing his lips to one of the bites from last night before getting up and stepping out of the kitchen. Zoro rubbed his neck and looked down at his lap. "You scored big time, bro!" Franky cried, giving a fist pump. "Shut up!" He shrieked at Franky, getting up to hit the bigger man. "It's your guy's fault anyway. You practically handed me to him!" Zoro huffed, shoving his hands into the pocket of the sweatshirt that he looked like he was drowning in. "Isn't that a Bepo shirt?" Vivi asked, her face a bit pink now. 

Zoro shrugged and leaned against the island, not bothering to sit down as Law entered the room while pocketing his phone. He slid a hand over Zoro's waist and pulled him closer, a devious smile dancing on his lips. "Just needed to make sure whose opening up the Bar tonight." Law quickly clarified before anyone could ask. law pulled one of the stools to where he stood and sat down, not letting go of Zoro who practically gave up at this point. They chatted for a few more hours, Law being handsy with Zoro much to the amusement of the others as he yelled at him. Zoro huffed as Nami called Sanji over along with some of the others to have a nice lunch at her house. "You Just had to call Ero-cook huh?" Zoro grumbled as Brook disappeared into the living room to keep an eye on the two younger boys.

"Ero-cook?" Law parrots, raising an eyebrow as he opens cupboards looking for something. "It's one of our friends he fights with all the time, he's a cook," Nami states, watching Law's tail wrap around the neck of a bottle of expensive wine and pull it close as he grabbed a few glass cups and opened a drawer to grab a spoon. "I see," Law said as he opened the liquor cabinet Nami had hanging over her microwave and oven. "What're you doing?" Zoro asked, coming up behind him to see him pulling out a bottle of coconut rum and a few other drinks. "Making drinks for you all, nothing too hard." Law flicked his tail over Zoro's face and snickered when he grabbed the appendage and threw it to the side. "Mm..." Zoro responds, tapping his foot against the linoleum flooring.

Law mixed a few drinks and gave them to the others in the room, dropping ice cubes into the drinks as he passes them along. "What would you like to drink?" Law asked, looking over at Zoro. "Nothing I'm fin-" "NAMI- _S_ _WANNN!!!_ " A voice cut Zoro off, quick footsteps, and the chorus of three voices calling out "Sanji!" could be heard. Law turned to see a man with a curly brow and blond hair standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Luffy, Chopper, and Brook behind him. He could see a man with a long nose and a woman who looked too pale to be healthy standing next to him. "Ero-cook..." Zoro said from beside Law, the man called Sanji whipping his head around to him. "Marimo." He stuck his tongue out childishly and noodles his way over to the three girls.

Law made a face at the man who had his back turned to him and looked back at Zoro, pointing at Sanji. "Is that the cook?" He asked, watching Zoro nod. "And who're you?" Sanji asked, turning sharply to Law. He was obviously sizing Law up, the smaller man. Zoro snorted and coughed when Sanji gave him a scathing look as he waited for Law to introduce himself. "Trafalgar Law." He clipped, Looking down at the man with an unimpressed look. Sanji rose his visible eyebrow before rolling his eye and moving around to take out some cooking utensils. "Hah!" Sanji snorts, rolling up his sleeves as he grabs random ingredients. "A Trafalgar? I thought they died with the rest of Flevance?" Sanji turned to the black-haired man who gave him a sharp look.

"Be careful of what you say Vinsmoke," He growls, setting down the glass he was holding before he broke it in his hand. Usopp let out an audible gulp as a foreboding filled the air. Sanji tensed. "Flevance has nothing to do with my dead family, so leave them out of this little quarrel of yours." Zoro made a concerned face before growling lowly at Sanji. "Flevance?" Robin said, making Law turn to her. "Yes, my parents are the esteemed and highly respected doctors Trafalgar that came from Flevance." Law turned his yellowed gaze back to Sanji. "Insult me like that again and won't only be your hands you'll lose." Sanji huffed and Zoro went over to hit him. "You inconsiderate fuck!" Zoro hissed, shaking his head.

Nami sighed into her hand at the two started to bicker and jab fingers at each other until Law's tail that was momentarily forgotten by everyone lashed out to pull Zoro back before he could be hit by the onslaught of Sanji's kicks. Usopp nearly fell out of his seat with a girlish scream as Law bared his fangs at Sanji, Zoro's face white as a sheet as he's never seen Law act like this. "Law!" Zoro elbowed him, said man releasing him, and glaring at Sanji. He was stunned at the man who practically wrapped himself around Zoro to shield him. "Are you okay, Zoro-ya?" He asks, running a hand over his clothed hip. Zoro nods, too stunned to answer. "A d-d-d-d-demon!!" Usopp thought he was gonna faint, scrambling out of his seat and behind Franky -whose eyes were wide at the altercation that had just arisen- coughed into his hand. Law gave a challenging look to Sanji, not backing off for a moment.

Sanji cleared his throat and raised his flour-covered hands. "Fine, fine, just don't kill me." Sanji went back to cooking, an angry look on his face. Law turned his back to the angry man and face Zoro, peppering kisses all over him as he finally got over the initial surprise. He blushed and pushed the other away gently as Nami went about softly reprimanding Sanji while Franky and the blonde girl tried to consol Usopp. "Kaya, it'll be fine," Robin said, rubbing her tense shoulders as most of the newcomers stared at Law who seemed to be pampering Zoro. "Law I'm fine I promise," Zoro said in a hushed voice, pushing the wandering hands away from his body. "I'm just making sure, I never would've thought you were friends." Law huffed, refusing to let go.

Zoro made an embarrassed face as Nami couldn't help but laugh at him. 

_Ugh..._

_So much for getting him to leave me alone._


	5. Not a chapter!

I am so sorry for the inconvenience my Lovelies! I know you all have been waiting for a new chapter of this book but school is getting very tough and I'm running out of inspiration, so I was thinking to put this on hiatus for a little over a year (at least until school is over) and pick back up on writing this. I'm so glad you all understand and I will write a more plot-filled story regarding this ship for those of you who enjoy it. Please, for now, bare with the hiatus until I get everything straight and have more inspiration to get back to writing this story. If you wish to give me some Idea's regarding the story to fill in this book, leave a comment and I'll see if I can write what you guys want! Thank you all again for understanding my Lovelies!


End file.
